Journal Entry 003 - Soaring Delights
Nightal 17: Leaving the basement of Trollskull Manor the PCs descended once more to the sewers. They chanced upon the dead, ravaged body of Klot, one of the two wererats they had met earlier. Thokk studied the body, especially the black spots that were spread throughout the skin, and deduced that these were symptoms of Black Rot, a disease transmittable via blood. Death, however, had come through huge teeth, as bitemarks suggested. Thokk also called upon the sight of Kelemvor to ascertain the existence of threats in there, and saw that the well of the room had a fiendish aura. In the well Zook found the body of Pelkis, the second ratfolk. Moving on towards the sewer exit they discovered the traces of a huge serpent on the floor, and approaching the room that was previously occupied by the 2 wererats, Zook saw that a huge dark-green-scaled serpent was inside, resting in front of the door that led to the surface. Retreating back to the room with the well they realised that Pelkis was still alive and just conscious inside the well. They pulled him out and he told them that they were attacked by the huge serpent, just an hour ago. He warned them to be careful of the serpent's gaze. After saying a prayer over Klot's body Thokk took it and using it as shield engaged the serpent after Zook provoked it with a miscast arrow. The paladin injured the huge snake but was in turn heavily bitten by it. Its huge jaws snapped on him, keeping him in place and threatening to constrict him. With a mighty deed of will and strength Thokk managed to liberate himself but was consequently bitten again by the huge serpent, falling unconscious, on the threshold of death. Zook finished off the serpent by leaping on it and sinking his rapier and dagger in its eyes. Full of fear for his friend's life he was unable to stem the bleeding. However, when Thokk appeared to be just a breath away from dying, he gave him water from the well on the other room, with which he had filled his water earlier, just before going to Trollskull basement. The water seemed to do the trick and Thokk awoke almost healed. The heroes quickly left the sewers, not giving a second thought to the yellow fungi that had grown on the wall of the room. Nightal 18: After a good night's sleep and a tedious day's work, the two adventurers met at the Dripping Dagger. Zook, who had previously found out that Inaria at Confiscating Quality wanted a temporary assistant at the shop, informed Zorik about it, who was eager to accept it. Then the heroes decided to visit the second landmark in the map, the Soaring Delights restaurant at the Hawk Man statue. As they entered the establishment, Shani, one of the two proprietors approached them and asked them if they were able to work for the night for a very generous rate, to assist her because both her husband Andeyo and Vonda, the other owner, had fallen ill. After accepting, Thokk was directed to the kitchen and Zook to service responsibilites. Both adventurers had a number of unexpected issues to face: the kitchen was invaded by two pigeons who managed to dirty some of the area before Thokk lured them in his hand with some food and proceeded to snap their necks; they were then cooked on coals. The half-orc also found an elven thigh among the meat pieces of the kitchen, in a barrel full of ice. The thigh had been separated from its body roughly 2-3 days before, as he deduced using his medicine skills and experience. It also had the traces of a tattoo, which alas someone had tried to scrape, most probably trying to pass it as pork meat. Thokk replaced the thigh in the barrel before leaving. Zook saved a noble lady that was choking on her food - she proved to be Nora Greel of Ostin. To thank him she tipped him very generously, and also gave him a personal Favour Envelope (an empty purple envelope with her initials on it). Then Zook served an acquaintance of him, Gustav the Clean, a lover of chess. Afterwards, he saw a strange thing taking place in one of the restaurant's rooms: an old man was going around among the other patrons, cutting one lock of hair from each with his dagger. They all assured Zook that everything was voluntary - the old man, Farali McNoll, would be able to make predictions for the following year, using the hair. When Gustav informed Zook that he wanted to discreetly leave the restaurant, without being seen by Derek Greel (Nora's brother) or Farali, Zook had the ingenious idea of asking of Farali to cut one lock of his hair too, so as to predict his fortune. When Farali had his back turned Gustav was able to slip out unnoticed. The adventurers' shift ended without them finding something relevant to the map. They retreated to Zook's house and decided that the next night, last of the Festival of Misrule, they would visit Three Daggers Alley and Greer Warehouse. Category:Journal Entries